Best Christmas Gift Ever!
by halffictionalprincess
Summary: Harry and Hermione get stuck under the mistletoe. Would it be awkward or life changing?


A/n- A Christmas-y Harmony one-shot for all those who feel that this time of year is probably the most romantic one!

Disclaimer-Nope, don't own Harry Potter.

_**Best Christmas Gift Ever.**_

She'd asked or a full set of sugar quills, but she'd received misery wrapped up in bad luck.

Hermione Granger moved through the hallways of Hogwarts with a scowl on her face and thought about what she had done this year that made Father Christmas so unhappy, that he had made her life so miserable. It was Christmas today, and usually she would have been either with her parents or at The Burrow, but since the Weaselys and Harry had decided to spend the holidays at Hogwarts this year, so had she.

But right now she wished she hadn't, because if she'd done that she wouldn't be spending Christmas morning walking towards the Library, she would be sipping hot chocolate with her mom, and then making a snowman with her dad. She took a deep breath and adjusted her bag, wishing again that she had packed fewer books, but as it looked like she would be spending most of today in the Library, she figured she would need most of her books.

Her shoulder ached from the weight of the bag, her head as she hadn't slept last night and her heart, well it ached because...because... because she would be spending Christmas alone. She'd thought she would be spending it with her friends, but when she'd woken up, a little late as she'd slept late last night, there wasn't anyone in the dorms. Ron was probably off with Lavender somewhere, Parvati and Padma had gone home. And Harry was nowhere to be found... but then so wasn't Ginny, so that made sense.

Stop being so bitter and be happy for them, she instructed herself.

It wasn't like she hadn't known that, this was going to happen, she'd seen the way Ginny looked at Harry, and the way Ginny looked these days. It didn't take a genius to do the math. And when Lavender had told her that, she'd seen them walking around the black lake, she'd known that she'd been right.

She had spent the whole night convincing herself that she wasn't jealous, that she was happy that Harry had finally found someone who would actually love him for him, and not because he was 'The Boy Who Lived' .She'd spent the whole night trying to tell herself that Harry was just her friend, that she... that she... that she wasn't in love with him.

It hadn't worked.

She felt her eyes well up and blinked furiously to contain the tears, she could do this, she could be strong.

The weight on her shoulder suddenly disappeared and she heard some loud thuds, and looked around to find out that the seam of her bag had split and her books landed everywhere. She sighed, misery wrapped in bad luck, alright!

She bent down to pick them up, thanking god that there wasn't anyone in the hallway to see her like this. Suddenly she saw another pair of hands collecting the books, and she looked up to see who it was helping her. It was Harry. He looked up to see her looking at him and smiled.

"Hey, trying to carry the whole library in your bag at once, Hermione?, he asked, and Hermione couldn't help but smile, cursing herself for the effect he had on her.

She just shook her head, and they collected all the books together.

"So , where are you going? We were looking all over for you" he said, as he helped her stack the books.

"I was just going to the Library" she replied, trying hard not to blush when his hand touched hers.  
"Why?" he asked, frowning.  
"Well, when I couldn't find any one when I woke up, I thought I would just go to the Library." She hoped she didn't sound bitter as she said that.  
Harry was still frowning, as he took half her books from her hands and stood up.  
"We decided to let you sleep this morning" he said, "Me and Ron, I mean, we went to the grounds and a snow fight started up, and we lost track of time. When I came back to check on you, you were gone"

Hermione felt warm inside, when he said he came to check on her. But she ignored it.

"Oh" she said, "I just thought that Ron would be with Lavender and you would be with, you know, Ginny"

But Harry looked confused at her words.

"Because you are going out with her" she clarified, but his surprised and confused expression made her ask "Aren't you?"

"No, why would you think that?" he said, and Hermione felt a rush of happiness that harry wasn't going out with Ginny.  
"Lavender said that she'd seen you walking with her near the black lake... but it doesn't matter now" Hermione said.  
"Yeah, I was walking with Ginny near the black lake yesterday" he replied, now looking a little nervous "But that was just because I needed her help with something"

"Oh, about what?" asked Hermione, and started walking again.

"Nothing... just ah...nothing "he said, looking very nervous and uncomfortable as he too started to walk.

"Come on, Harry , you know you can tell me!" she said, now really curious about what he had asked Ginny's help for.

"I just ...ah...wanted to...umm... know how to tell a girl that I... ah... like her "he said, making Hermione stop in her tracks once again, and she felt all the misery return.

"And what did she say" Hermione asked, trying hard not to let the tears slip out.

"She said that I should be simple and just tell the girl, maybe give her some flowers" he said, looking alarmed at the sudden change in Hermione's demeanour.

She tried to calm herself, told herself to be strong.

"Yah, that is good advice-"but a voice cut her off. A familiar sing song voice that said

"Potter and Granger standing under the mistletoe, K-I-S-S-I" Peeves broke off, frowning, probably at how his rhyme, no longer, well, rhymed.

But it had been enough to make Harry and Hermione look up, and it turns out that yes, they were, in fact, standing under mistletoe.

Hermione looked at Harry, and saw her own blush reflected on his face.

"You know, we should just walk away, no one would kno-" she tried to give them both an out of this situation, but again she was cut off, but this time it wasn't by a voice, this time she was cut off by lips.

It took her a moment to realize that Harry was kissing her. He kissed her in the softest way possible, his kiss made her feel treasured, but then it was over and Harry lifted his head. Peeves whooped and floated down along the hallway, leaving Harry and Hermione alone.

Harry was staring at her, and Hermione's brain had stopped working.

Before she could say anything Harry bent down to lay the books in his hand on the ground, took out his wand, and muttered a spell, conjuring a flower out of nowhere.

It was a rose, one of the most beautiful she'd ever seen. It had both red and white petals. It, in a word, was a rose made for Christmas.

Harry leaned down towards her, and whispered in her ear

"I really, really like you, Hermione. Would you give me the best Christmas gift, and be mine?" he offered her the rose, looking at her with big, hopeful green eyes.

Hermione felt all her dreams come true in that one moment. She didn't say a word, she too bent down to keep the books in her hand on the ground, rose up and took the rose from his hand. Then she stood on her toes, wrapped her hands around his neck and kissed him.

They heard hooting from behind them and saw Ron, Lavender and Ginny.

"Way to go, Harry." Said Ginny, with a big grin on her face "Oh, and you are welcome, Hermione, by the way."

Hermione laughed at Ginny's antics, and then looked at Harry.

"We're still standing under the mistletoe, you know" he said, a mischievous look on his face. Then before she could say anything he wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her closer to kiss her once again.

She'd asked or a full set of sugar quills, but she got happiness wrapped up in love.

And it was the best Christmas gift ever!

A/n- Merry Christmas everyone. May Santa bring lots of books, movies and shows for you, also a lot of happiness! Please review!


End file.
